Coco Tanberry
"I might decide to work for Greenpeace instead, and go all around the world in that boat they have with the rainbow and save the whales and the rainforest and stuff..." ― Coco Tanberry Coco Tanberry is the youngest daughter of Charlotte Tanberry and Greg Tanberry, and appears in all of the Chocolate Box Girls series. She often appears on Cathy Cassidy TV. Biography Early Life Their dad left them when Coco was very young. She was very upset about this. Paddy and Cherry's arrival Coco helps Skye hang the banner for Paddy and Cherry, even though she drops it on them. She spends time with Cherry by writing a letter about herself and telling her what she wants to do when she's older. Coco tries to persuade Cherry to let them build a pond for Rover the fish but she calls the digger anyway and manages to talk Charlotte into letting the digger build it. She tags along with Cherry to the petshop to buy some new fish and helps to build the fish pond. She spends time with Summer and Skye who decide to hang around with Cherry to help her get used to the house. Coco lends everyone fairy wings, wands and glitter to wear. She dresses up as one of the chocolate faries in the chocolate cafe. She is with Cherry when Honey is horrible to her, even though Honey hurts Coco by throwing her wings onto the sand. She chases after Honey with Summer and Skye but tells Charlotte and Paddy what happened. The next day she waits at the beach with everyone else when Paddy returns with Cherry and Shay. Later, she asks if she's going out with Shay... Marshmallow Skye Coco starts playing the violin, very badly annoying everyone in the family. She enjoys the snow by dragging Cherry and Skye outside for a snowball fight and making igloos. She annoys Skye when she's in a cafe with Alfie, making her think that she's dating Alfie and annoying her when Alfie calls the house to see if she's coming out. She knocks on the window with her mad mates behind her making silly faces. She gets a lamb called Humbug for Christmas. It is revealed she has a friend called Amy, when she says "My friend Amy says you are very eccentric." Coco notices when Alfie and Millie are kissing at Summer and Skye's birthday party, telling Skye that it's 'unreal', thinking that it was Skye that Alfie liked, due to the amount of time that they spend together. At the end of the book, when Skye is well enough for visitors, Coco sneaks Humbug the lamb up to see her. Summer's Dream Coco doesn't make much of an appearance in this book. She sits on the worktop playing the violin when Skye's crush comes over and makes an appearance at every party that is thrown, making Summer think that she's more grown-up than she thought because she is wearing lip gloss, eye shadow and blushing every time a good-looking boy walks past. It is then revealed she has another friend called Linzi, and she stays at her house. Coco finds Summer's constant ballet practice annoying but puts up with it. She celebrates when Summer comes back from the audition with the rest of her sisters and friends. Coco is at the beach party, and she leaves Humbug behind. She greets Summer when she returns from hospital and helps her to get her diet back in order. Coco Caramel Sweet Honey Fortune Cookie Personality Tomboy, fun, cheeky, energetic, happy Appearance Tomboyish, though wear makeup for special occasions. Chin length, wavy and tawny blonde hair with blue eyes. Relationships Cherry Costello Coco considers Cherry her sister and they do not seem to argue.She shares her dreams and aspirations with her as she feels nobody else really cares. Coco can talk for hours and Cherry is always there to listen. Coco, unlike Honey, was friendly and welcoming to Cherry when she first arrived at Tanglewood. Skye Tanberry Coco loves Skye and they often spend hours of the day with each other. Skye has had a rough time of things but she will always rely on her younger sister to cheer her up without wanting attention in return. As sisters they ROCK. Summer Tanberry Summer often gets annoyed at Coco, she still thinks of her as the annoying younger sister but does truly love her. She has only started to realize Coco is growing up. Unfortunately they're not close. Honey Tanberry Coco and Honey don't spend much time together any more; Honey doesn't really spend much time with anyone really. Coco does love Honey loads though.However Coco does find Honey to be the annoying one, she does not thrive of drama. Paddy Costello Coco truly thinks of Paddy as family, as she does with Cherry. Charlotte Tanberry Coco is Charlotte's youngest daughter, she will always keep a special eye out for her. Coco definitely has taken notice of this over the years and has always put her mothers interests first in return. However, her mother can be considered a minor character as she doesn't feature much in the series. Trivia * Fred the dog, the ducks that live in the garden pond, Humbug the sheep, Caramel the pony (introduced in Coco Caramel), Bracken the Fox (introduced in Snowflakes and wishes) are her favourite animals. * Dreams: Owning a llama, donkey and a parrot, world peace and changing the world * Likes: Her violin, animals, Lawrie Marshall, Somerset __FORCETOC__